A Damaged Soul
by o0o Fiction Junction 0o0
Summary: Esa Al-Rishia,is threat according to Manny. What happens when Jack meets this so called threat and sudden secrets are spilled? {one shot!}


Fleeting Soul

**Day One**: _A boy with White hair_

The air was cold, so so cold to the touch as a new layer of snow fell over a sleepy town. Children laughed and played, enjoying the frosty weather, a normal crisp prefect snow day as a certain spirit would put it. Children giggled, throwing piles of snow as the teen spirit walked around laughing with them. Eventually one of them hit the spirit right in the face with a snow ball, the child shouted 'bull-eye' before running and hiding.

The spirit pulled his hood off revealing his snow white hair, bright sparklingly blue eyes and wide grin could only mean one person ;Jack Frost. Now this was the meaning a of a snow day, nothing but pure fun in the snow. The winter guardian chuckled well standing up, he gripped his staff hard meaning nothing but business.

"Okay, you guys wanted a snow ball fight, you got one!" Jack announced, already forming snow balls.

All the children scattered into their own groups, ready for Jack and his many many snow balls. For a few minutes nothing but silence hung in the air. Jack waited, they waited, everyone waited for someone to start the frosty wars. Soon a kid looked over their own little protective pile of snow only to see Jack's famous smile.

"Ahah, take this!" Jack shouted throwing a snow ball at the kid, and then the endless game began!

Snow flew everywhere, hitting everything and everyone as laughter filled the snowy air. Jack laughed, chunking another snow ball at one of the faster kids only for the ball to fly past the girl. At first all Jack heard was her laughter before his mind could register the soft grunt after her devious laugh. His smile faded little by little.

"Hey, you guys continue alright?" Jack asked them taking a few steps out of the war zone.

A few of the children stopped, staring at Jack with puzzled faces and sad eyes. The guardian chuckled already feeling pretty guilty for stepping outside of the fun and games already. The teen rubbed the back of his neck as he gave them a warm smile like he was telling them that he wouldn't be too long.

"Don't worry, I'll come back before you know it." Jack told them in a light laughter.

The children giggled as Jack walked off, trying to remember where the sound came from. He was certain he heard the grunt from over in the ally way, was it possible he was hearing things. The winter spirit took a few more steps before ungracefully falling over something and met the snow within seconds. He lifted himself up, shaking snow from his hair when something moved underneath him.

The guardian had to bit back a gasp of shock when he saw a pair of shockingly red eyes staring at him. No one could see the person, the boy was pale pale white, had white hair and white clothing on, the only thing that stood out on him was a strange tattoo on his face, an ashy gray scarf and his crimson eyes. He was still frowning, struggling to get Jack off of his legs.

Oh, my bad!" Jack told the kid, and then quickly sat back.

The boy blinked at Jack, his expression didn't change from pain or discomfort. This worried the guardian quite a bit, 'What was wrong with this boy?' Jack thought to himself, feeling his own smile slip.

"Here, let me help you up!" Jack offered cheerfully.

Nothing, the boy said nothing. He didn't even say anything when Jack pulled him up to his feet by his arms; a teenager. This was rare, very rare for a teen to see any guardians. Normally Jack would be so happy and his usual playful self but something threw him off and it was visible in those blue eyes of his. This boy, he felt so cold to the touch, he felt colder than ice. Jack stood there, stunned and slightly frightened when the other then let out a soft chuckle. A sign of life in that cold body!

"..You act..as it you have seen a ghost." The teenage boy spoke softly.

Jack's eyes widened at that statement, oh he hoped that was some kind of joke! This kid wasn't really…no he couldn't be?! Could he?

"Ahaha, no, I'm not dead…just..lost." He told Jack.

"Oh thank god, ahah. I'm Jack Frost!" Jack announced with a bright smile before adding, "and your name is?"

The boy looked away, he had a faint smile, but it didn't seem like he was about to tell Jack anything. Although, one did have to wonder how a kid his size didn't freeze in weather like this without a jacket? At first no one could tell that the cold was actual bothering him, but he was actual shivering quite a bit and rubbing his arms to get some warmth. Jack shuffled his feet, wondering if this boy was ever going to say his name or not.

"My name is Esa." He told Jack.

Jack just blinked once, one time as he tried to figure out his name when people dressed in pitch black cloaks appeared around them. At first the guardian was confused and then paranoid of who these people where and why they were there. The winter spirit furrowed his eyebrows when they all bowed at the boy named Esa. Jack looked at Esa with a puzzled expression, the teen was smiling.

"Master Esa,why have you run?" One of the cloaked people asked.

Esa didn't answer the persons' question; instead he looked over at a rather confused Jack Frost. The boy stepped passed the people and then stopped directly in front of Jack with that same smile. This was the same kid Jack had accidently hit with a snow ball right? It was almost hard to believe that within in a matter of seconds he went from not talking nor smiling to talking with a slight smile. Something about him made the air grow a sinister feeling causing a sudden deep dread grow in Jack's mind and soul.

"Esa Al-Rashia, it is a pleasure meeting you, Jack Frost…but..can I ask you something?" Esa said to Jack.

Jack blinked a few times before actual nodding. He still seemed so confused, and slightly frightened. Anyone could see the confusion and fear gathering his Jack brilliant blue eyes, even when Esa gave the spirit a small smile.

"Thanks, for helping me..want to be friends?" Esa inquired softly and held his hand out.

Jack gave his new friend his typical as he shook Esa hand in an agreement. To Jack, it didn't seem like a bad idea at all, the boy clearly needed a friend that weren't creepy black cloaked people. So, who else would be qualified to be someone's friend; Jack Frost., the guardian of fun of course. Esa smiled before walking away from Jack, the black cloaked people stood up before vanishing. No one was there anymore. Nothing at all.

"Esa Al-Rashia huh? God, what a name. I should tell the others about him! See what they think of a teen being able to us!" Jack cheered to himself before taking off.

0o0somewhere elseo0o

The group of black cloaked people disbanded, revealing the white teenage boy. Esa suddenly tightened his pale hand into a fist that rested against his left shoulder as he kneeled into a bow.

"Is it done?" A man asked the boy.

"Yes, master."Asu replied dully.

"Perfect."The man cooed before laughing darkly. Esa glanced at the person in silence before looking back down not bothering to stop the mans laughter.

**Day two**:

_The omen of Esa Al-Rashia_

In a large wooden building, a home to Esa, or so the black clacked people claimed to Esa it was hell. Here, he was treated with respect, but he was also a lab rat. That why he ran away, because that constant pain of things getting pumped through his body, the endless experiments all of it was enough! He was just a kid, he could only take so much, not that his master wanted to hear it. His master wanted Esa to be considered perfect in the ways of balance; he was obsessed with human balance. The perfect threat towards those despicable beings that call there selves good.

Esa woke up in a cylinder like container filled with water to the brim. His crimson eyes widened in utter terror as he looked around, he wanted out of this thing. This was new to him, Esa had never been in this or dealt with something like this! After tiring himself out again he noticed the wires attached to that one spot on his face, that strange tattoo as others would put it. He gulped as he pressed his hands against the glass, staring out at the people in the lab. He saw his master, and pleaded with his eyes for his master to let him go.

Instead of letting him go his master said something to one of the cloaked people, who then waddled off to do as they were told. Esa bit his lip when that agonizing pain hit him like a train, the teen curled up before screaming. He screamed and pleaded for them to stop, but his master told them to keep going on with the plans.

"We are almost there, I can feel it." He said with a twisted smile.

"..B-boss…his heart rate is going to fast..if we con-

"Do not even think of stopping! Make it stronger!" barked the master.

Soon the erratic beeping of Esa heart beep grew louder and louder and then gave into one long, never ending beep. Esa eyes were shut, and he floated limply with red angry lines coming from the wires in the tattoo. The man called master seemed to crack mentally, slowly he staggered to the container with the child.

"My son..you were so close." He muttered feverishly as he rested his head against the glass.

Just as one of the cloaked people went to pull the plug Esa heart rate, it was starting to stabilize. He was still alive! The person was about to inform the boss of the wonderful news but the sudden banging form behind them had told them he already knew. Everyone looked at the cylinder container in awe, Esas' eyes were a silvery gold and filled with an insane rage.

His hands hit the glass again, and again until it eventually cracked. He hit a few more times and the spidery cracks grew until the whole think shatters and water gushed out everywhere. All the darkly cloaked people scurried back in terror and their boss fell to the floor with that sudden force. The man rolled over onto his stomach watching the scene unfold right in front of his eyes.

Esa stood there, his wet clothes now dark and clinging to his body, his eyes glowed and his hand bleeds. It bleeds because he was holding onto a shard of glass, a shard that could pass for a glass sword. He took a step down out of what remanded of the container as his 'master' hurried to his feet.

"I knew you could do it, oh my son, my son! I knew you would make me proud!" The man said over and over again.

He wrapped his thick arms around his son, hugging him tightly. The boy's face didn't change, not in the slightest. Slowly, those gold-silver eyes that had an ominous glow fell on the blubbering man as a dark smile crept up on his face. His eyes narrowed as he moved his hand.

"..Yes..and I have…Father." Esa said when the person called father realized what had just happened.

The glass stuck out of his back, Esa just stood there with a dark smile. "I did indeed" He said again as something black shot out from behind Esa and drove itself into the older man.

0o0Later at night0o0

Jack flew in on a gust of wind with a cheerful smile, his smile seemed like it was about to crack his face into two. Even when he saw his fellow guardians his smile only grew with excitement, he couldn't wait to tell them that a teenager saw him. That meant that even older people were starting to believe them, that was just amazing to him. The winter spirited wondered what they would think, how would they react.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted his friends cheerfully.

A bright colored feathery young woman with bright lavender eyes; Tooth Fairy. A man who was a bit on the plump side, silverish white hair with a beard to match and bright blue eyes of wonder dressed in a festive attire; North. A grayish- blue and white bunny standing at about six foot something with dark green eyes and holsters holding onto wooden boomerangs; Bunny. Now a fluffy man of a gold completion, golden colored attire, golden, spiky hair, golden eyes and who was practically falling asleep as he floated around; everyone's beloved Sand-Man. Everyone was there.

"Jack, there you are m'boy!" North said in his rough Russian accent.

Normally North had a warm jolly smile, but this time that was something he lacked. Something was wrong, very wrong if Tooth was also frowning. Jack swung his staff around as he walked over to them.

"Whoa guys, with the grim expressions?" Jack asked them with a shrug.

"Wait, don't tell me yet, let me guess after I say something." Jack quickly added.

Bunny crossed his arms as he joined Tooth and North before anyone realized why Jack had yet to say anything. He just laughed as Sandy slept along until the winter tapped him in the head with his wooden staff. Sandy was awake in seconds looking around before giving Jack a cheerful smile and wave. Finally someone that didn't seem to have grim horrible news to share, unless he was asleep when said grim news was found out.

"Mate, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Bunny asked Jack impatiently.

"So, I met this kid yesterday..well I wouldn't call them a kid per say. More like a teenager around sixteen. You know what that means, more people that aren't kids are staring to believe in us!" Jack announced happily.

Despite the good news hardly anyone reacted, Tooth had a faint smile but other then that no one reacted. Not in a good way at least. North shifted his weight and crossed his arms as if he was more bothered by Jack's news, Sandy smile actual seemed to fade quite a bit..and Bunny was Bunny. Jack frowned, what was up with them this time, what had Pitch come back _again_?!

"..Let me guess, Pitch is back…again." Jack said with a bored sigh.

Tooth crossed her arms as she fluttered over to her friend. With a small smile she rested a hand on Jack shoulder; he looked at her, puzzled. Was he wrong, those eyes didn't say a thing about Pitch Black at all, her eyes said something else. Something Jack clearly didn't understand.

"I wish it was him, for this once I wish it was him." Tooth told Jack.

"Man in moon gave us a message. He said that we have a new threat, a younger much more violent than Pitch. Man in moon said his name was..Esa…..Esa something." North said, stroking his beard in thought.

Jack seemed to pale drastically, there was no way. Manny had to be wrong, there was no way Esa was a threat. When he first met the kid he seemed so nice, and not willing to hurt anyone at all. Jack looked away from them recalling those people, that was pretty suspicious that the second he said his name they appeared. But, did that really many anything at all or was that same paranoia from earlier settling in his mind once again.

"..It just can't be.."Jack muttered.

North let out a sigh and then walked over to Jack. The winter spirit looked up at North, Jack seemed to be looking for some different answer or seeing if this was a joke. No, this wasn't true, it couldn't be the same Esa Al-Rishia.

"..Your wrong.."Jack told North with a pained expression.

"Jack, you've haven't met this person, why are you making such big deal out of this mate!" Bunny demanded to know.

Jack at first glared at the six foot bunny before looking away, how in the world they react if he told them. His reaction had answered Bunny's question perfectly, there was no doubt in his mind that Jack knew this Esa, and that clearly meant trouble. Tooth covered her mouth, not sure what to say about any of this, Jack had met this new threat, but at least Jack was alright.

"You know him, don't you frost-brain?!" Bunny snapped.

"Yeah I do! His name is Esa Al-Rishia, and…and Manny wrong..this kid isn't bad and I'll prove it to all you if I have to!" Jack declared, mainly to Manny.

Jack took a few steps back, Manny had to be wrong. The winter spirit let out an irritable huff, he was so confused. Esa seemed like a normal lost kid earlier, he didn't seem like he could hurt anyone. Unless, he faked all of that, being lost, acting frightened and then friendly, was all of that just a lie. A play to get Jack to trust him, or to get in the guardians'

head so he would defend him in a time like this?

"..I-I don't get it.." Jack mumbled, as he pressed his hand against his forehead.

Sandy floated over to the confused winter spirit with a comforting smile; he didn't like seeing anyone like this. Jack glanced down at the old sand-man with a ghostly thin smile. Sandy took a step back before creating pictures, he was replaying the scene from earlier, and then in his own way apologized. Sandy couldn't lie about anything, and he hardly assumed about anything, what the others said was very true. Esa wasn't who Jack thought he was, but it would take more than a message from Manny to believe that.

Jack looked away from Sandy and glanced around the room. None of them ever lied, but they did jump to conclusions, knowing this he wasn't going to blame them. He wasn't going to get angry at them either, yet, he was going to question what Manny meant. With a sullen expression Jack walked over to the moon lit area and looked up at Manny.

"..I don't know what's going on..and I admit Manny. I found this hard to belief, so, I'm going to go find out for myself whether Esa is with us or against us." Jack informed Manny in a firm tone.

He faced the others, "..I have to know." Jack told them before leaving.

"Jack,no!" Tooth cried out just as he got past the window.

North stopped her, she looked up at him and then at the others. Even if they were all frightened of what would happen to the young guardian they knew he had every right. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait, and hope to the fates he would be alright.

**Day Three:**

_A shattering reality_

Somewhere in Europe, Esa ,was defiantly troubled due to two people. An eleven year old boy and a fourteen year old girl, they both were sent to eliminate him as they told him. The boy, Ace seemed just as tired as Esa, but the girl didn't seem like she was about to give in to any form of exhaustion. With a battle cry, a wicked wind slicing magic attack hit Esa in the side. River, the young girl loved how she could make wind mimic the blades of a sword with that technique. River chuckled in a cocky manner when Esa stumbled back.

Ace straightened long enough to send a wicked bolt for Esa, but the teen had thought sooner. With a sudden black oily shield he was gone. The two looked around, wondering where he went. Where Esa went was the last past he had been two days ago, it was well populated and close to home, the only down side was the weather. As the teen stumbled about Jack walked around, looking for the person who asked to be his friend.

Esa shut his eyes before leaning against a building, slowly he slid down with pained breathes. Is this what his 'master' wanted? For Esa to go through all of that, to everyone hate him? This thought brought tears to his crimson eyes, slowly; he reached a hand out when snow began to fall. He felt..scared, but didn't understand why.

Jack sighed, maybe they were right; maybe that kid he met was evil. No, Jack shock his head, he wasn't going to believe that so quickly, Esa was a kid! A believer! A friend! A thud caught the confused guardians attention, he looked over to see something that horrified him. Esa, his side was bleeding a lot.

"Esa!" Jack called running over to the half conscious boy.

The boy was babbling about something, but he was speaking to softly for Jack to understand. He bit his lip as he leaned Esa against him and pulled out a snow globe. Hopefully North would understand, hopefully they all would. There was only one person he could see being responsible for this wound, those black cloaked people. The boy was starting to nod off, that was a ad sign.

"Come on kid, stay with me! North pole!" Jack said throwing the snow globe. "Guys, I need help!" Was the last thing Esa heard before blacking out.

Day Four:

Esa Al-Rishia vs. Jack Frost

Esa slowly opened his eyes, he was still alive. Slowly he sat up when he heard bickering from another room, his side ached and itched form the dried blood and gauze. Despite that annoyance, he swung his feet over the bed he was in and walked over to the door and opened it ever so slightly to listen in. He covered his mouth when he heard them speaking and whom it was about.

"..Jack, you heard him say it, so why is he still here!" Bunny snapped at Jack.

Ever since yesterday Jack couldn't Bunny off of his case about bringing Esa here. God forbid Jack wanting to help someone who was bleeding as much as Esa, and besides Jack didn't think Bunny really wanted the boy dead!..Did he? No, Bunny was many things but he wasn't a murderer; now that was a crystal clear fact everyone knew. Well, all expect for Esa who shifted his weight in discomfort.

Esa shut his eyes before slipping outside of the room and silently advancing towards the group. All of them were there, bickering about what to do, before Esa did anything to them. Hearing all this chatter made something bubble in Esa's mind, he unnaturally tilted his head to the side as he listened for a while longer. As Bunny said again that Jack should never have brought him here Esa stepped into their sight, Tooth was the first to see him.

"Esa, you're awake." Jack said.

Esa didn't smile; he hardly even looked at his 'friend', what did that word even mean? Again he tilted his head in an unnatural manner and then took a step forward. Something about that step seemed to make the air thicken in an unseen force, and that dark smile began to creep back on Esa's face. The smile of a mad person, someone not afraid of getting there hands dirty at all.

"..Hello, Jack. Bunnymund, Tooth-Fariy, Sand-man, and North. You all follow the word of a moon over the actual person, how sickening." Esa said in an icy cold tone.

Esa's eyes may have been changing from a familiar crimson color to a silver- gold color with an odd glow, he looked pained. As if all of this actual affected him very badly, why known of them knew but they all saw it. That burning hurt that showed in his actions and heard it in his voice when he had spoken down to them. The first person to take a step forward, or more like flutter forward, was Tooth.

With a gust a sudden thick black fog Esa appeared in that same black attire, same black hair that came the day of his 'masters' death. Tooth let out a shocked gasp, and then glanced back at the others. Jack just seemed stunned and completely speechless; this was the same kid wasn't he? What had caused all of this…and for some reason..reminded Jack of something but he wasn't sure what.

"What's the matter?.. Shocked?" Esa asked them all, "Ahah, I've caused the worlds so called spirits to become speechless."

"..Esa, please.. please don't do this. You're a kid! We don't want to hurt you or be an enemy to you." Tooth informed Esa, but it didn't seem like he was listening to her reasoning.

" Come on, she is right. We have enough enemies, we do not want another one." North agreed with his friend.

Jack shut his eyes before nodding, although Sandy and bunny didn't say or do anything. Sandy wasn't even smiling, something about that sudden change made him feel on edge and he wasn't the only one. Bunny stood beside him, with 'crossed' arms watching the boy and listening to the others, they both waited for him to do anything funny. Esa tilted his head slightly as he looked at the two, he had noticed, and thought that them even considering trying anything was amusing to him.

"…Esa…"

"Enough is enough! If your great man in the moon wants to be evil and you listen to his word, then that's how it will be!" Esa declared

Esa watched a smoky black snake slither along his arm and then rest in his palm. There was a dark smirk creeping up on his face as he watched the skinny creature before looking at them with cold eyes. Murderous eyes that made them a bit nervous, no one could deny that his words bothered most of them.

"Esa, that's enough! If your not evil that's good but don't try to prove him ri-

Jack stopped speaking with a chocked sound; something went through his left shoulder. He was sure of it, because he felt what felt like a knife plunge into his shoulder with ease. When he looked down one of those black snakes was right though him, hissing constantly. Tooth joined Jack, resting a hand on his other shoulder well she tried to figure out how to get rid of that thing.

"You sly! That's it mate, you're going down!" Bunny snapped at Esa.

Esa didn't seem scared at all by Bunny's' threat , he just stood there as calm as can be. Even when Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, aimed and then threw with all of his might. That smile came back when the boomerang was within two centimeters of him, and then it simply when through him. As if the boy wasn't there at all. As it came back Esa grabbed it, then studied the weapon for a few seconds. Bunny took a step forward as if he was about to say something, but when he had blinked and then opened his eyes back up Esa was gone. No where to be seen, not to them anyways.

"Did you know?" Esa voice echoed.

"Bunny!" North called drawing his sword.

"..that is you rip someone heart or decapitate them, they then have ten seconds of live left." Esa voice rang from in front of Bunny.

Esa appeared right in front of him, a sharp shining object in his hands. Tooth glanced back at Jack, he looked away, he couldn't believe it. The fairy sent her friend a small sad smile before glaring at Esa and then colliding into him. The teenager fell back, hitting the floor with a hard thud that knocked the air right out of his lungs. As Esa gasped greedily for air Sandy took the liberty in wrapping one of his whips around Esa's ankle, very tightly. Sandy wasn't going to stand for this kid hurting his friend.

With a flick of the golden mans wrist Esa was sent into the air and bashed into a few things for good measure. This continued for about a minute before Sandy realized that the whip had lost the weight of the teen. Without any chance of warning the same snakes wrapped around Sandy very quickly.

"..My turn…"Esa hissed before sanding Sandy into the wall.

Sandy hit it hard, hard enough to be knocked unconscious; Tooth and North looked back at Esa to see an unpleasant sight. Those black snakes coiled around anything they could reach, he had to be stopped. Tooth, being fast enough to avoid that smoky catastrophe, flew over him acting as a distraction as she got rid of a few of the snakes. Meanwhile, Bunny grabbed his boomerangs once again as North started to slice at the snakes, trying to get closer to Esa.

"Give up!" Tooth snapped at Esa.

He smirked; she would soon regret those words and he knew it. His gaze flicked to North, ever so slightly his head tilted, and he calmly flexed his hand watching the snakes coil around his neck. Slowly as he motioned with his pale hand he watched North struggle with the snakes strong deadly choke hold. With his other hand,-just like with Jack- he sent those razor sharp snakes through Bunny.

"…Stop! Stop it!" Jack snapped, keeping his hand pressed against the gapping hole in his shoulder.

Soon even Tooth found she wasn't fast enough to avoid those snakes, even if her wings broke through a layer of them only more would come. Jack cussed under his breathe as he moved his hand, trying to hard to ignore that burning sensation going through the left side of his body. Esa, he had to be stopped, Jack knew that and felt like a moron for not believing his friends and Manny sooner. If he did, this possibly could have been avoided. Jack grabbed his staff tightly a he gritted his teeth together, ignore the fiery pain.

Sandy, Bunny, North and Tooth..he had to stop Esa from killing them. As if that thought helped Jack enough to freeze the floor and Esa's feet. The teen glared at Jack, he looked infuriated with Jack decisions, with all of their decisions. Just as he sent a waved of snakes for Jack, Jack grabbed the nearest thing, aimed and threw. Esa stopped when a box hit his side, hard; Jack had managed hit his injury dead on. The teenager curled up, letting go of Bunny, Tooth and North.

Jack flinched when North hit the ground just before Bunny feel back. Tooth glanced at Jack and then flew over to the two, thankfully neither of them seemed to be near death. They were in quite a bit of pain thanks to Esa. North coughed a few times before speaking.

"..W-We n-never would have guessed.." North said after gasping for air.

Jack hung his head, his guilt fell off him in waves. Bunny, he was so torn up with various gashes here and there from Esa's attack. Tooth had also been torn up after struggling with all those snakes and then there was Sandy who Esa had actual managed to knock unconscious. Jack had barely gotten the worst of anything, well so far at least. But he was wrong. Dead wrong.

You see, Esa had managed to break through the icy prison Jack had put him in. But his snakes were gone, he no longer had them at his side.

"Jack!" Tooth cried out.

Jack had no time to fight back; Esa had already wrapped his ice cold hands around Jack's neck. The winter spirit tried so hard to get Esa to let go, but nothing seemed to be working. He could feel grip on the living world slipping between his fingers. Tooth was about to slam Bunny's boom a rang into Esa's side when someone tapped her shoulder. Quickly she had looked back expected one of those horrid snakes, but, instead she found a hurt Sandy. He motioned to Esa, his hair was turning back to a shock white and he quaked.

"Esa! That's enough!" Tooth's snapping at him seemed to finally break through to him.

" Let him go." The Fairy coaxed.

She was once again standing, resting a hand on Esa's trembling arm. With that he dropped Jack who was now unconscious, and Esa just couldn't hold it back anymore. Tooth glanced back at North and Bunny, they still resting, she then looked at Sandy. The fairy didn't need to say a single thing; Sandy already knew what she was going to do. Only when she went to help Esa out, and get him away from the Pole he rejected her.

"..Honestly, did you really think I would allow you to help me now? The one time I needed the guardians..and you never never came to help me! And now..you say I'm evil..look at where it got you. Following Man in the Moons word is the reason why you have enemies , why so many people get hurt." Esa told the two.

Tooth struggled to found something to say, what if he was right. What Jack had told them before, Esa seemed like a perfectly normal kid. A kid that clearly needed help from someone, especially someone like the guardians but they failed. Was there any way to respond to that, to atone for their actions.

"..well, I guess you do have a new enemy, now don't you. But, that's what you wanted, now isn't it?" Esa asked them as he started to fade away.

Once he left, Tooth and Sandy found there selves stunned. Tooth laced her arms tightly around her chest, she felt guilty and pained. With a single tear a thought that a absolutely frightened her as it would the others_;, Just..what have we down? What have we created? _


End file.
